


oh, take me back to the start

by Sami_Leigh



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, i hate myself for writing this lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 10:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11621757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sami_Leigh/pseuds/Sami_Leigh
Summary: "A couple of her things are still sitting there, exactly where she left them. It’s the fact that she left them there having thought that she’d come back and use them later on which delivers that final, bruising blow that makes him start to feel the true impact of what he’s lost."





	oh, take me back to the start

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I get for listening to Coldplay's second (amazing) album for the first time in ages. I've not written anything for what feels like a lifetime, so I apologise if this is ooc in any way!

_Kate Todd cannot be dead_.

The thought is stuck inside his head, running around in circles until he’s still far too agitated to even try to get to sleep.

The realisation crashes into him when he finds himself stood in front of her desk, still working at 3am two nights later. A couple of her things are still sitting there, exactly where she left them. It’s the fact that she left them there having thought that she’d come back and use them later on which delivers that final, bruising blow that makes him start to feel the true impact of what he’s lost.

_She can’t be gone._

He aches to go back to the start: watching her learn the ropes all over again; Tony annoying the hell out of her; that slight, lingering worry that she won’t be able to prove herself.

He can picture her, sat in front of him at that desk, and fixing him with that _look_ that seemed to be reserved just for him.

_Why aren’t you here?_ He wants to yell, desperate for her to round the corner any second and scold him for still being at work at this ungodly hour.

Knowing that she’ll never be able to do or say anything to him again is his undoing.


End file.
